


Impulse Control, Or Lack Thereof

by EffortlesslyUncool



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Profanity/swearing, Trigger warning: vague implications of sexual abuse, absolutely and idgaf - i'll tell you where you can shove your complaints about canon compliancy, also gay, fanservice masquerade under a plot?, lots of gay, very gay, wlw fiction for wlw readers by wlw writers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 00:25:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17756264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EffortlesslyUncool/pseuds/EffortlesslyUncool
Summary: They made it through the procession - past the battalions of ShinRa troops in Junon, and are on the cargo ship. Finding some seclusion beneath the deck, two women forget about their chocobo-haired friend in favor of mutual appreciation.





	Impulse Control, Or Lack Thereof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanctum_c](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanctum_c/gifts).



> Happy Valentines day, Sanctum_c!
> 
> Inspired by the song [Heaven In Hiding by Halsey](https://youtu.be/ViVhm2up3yY); because we're all a little weak for the Cetra coming on strong.

She could barely stand to look at the person staring back at her in the mirror.

This uniform represents everything she has come to loathe; during her time in AVALANCHE, she's never felt this level of repulsion toward the dark purple armor of SOLDIER. Maybe her wounds are just too fresh. Her stomach knots and her heart plummets as she thinks about their fallen comrades, and the act of genocide against the people of Sector Seven - only to publicly blame AVALANCHE for dropping the plate. The hurt in her chest morphs and changes into anger.

The uniform may save them from public mutiny, and you'd think that using them as disguises to sneak into the inaugeral procession would strike a chord with her - trojan warfare always seemed like a delightful way to stab your enemies in the back when written in her father's history books. The Nation Of Wutai had tried it, too. However, she just feels disgust. Not brave. Not rebellious. ShinRa is irredemable, and she wants nothing to do with them - outside of their demise.

Not to argue that they're the root of the problem on Gaia. They're an unfortunate symptom of the cause - capitalism. Once the Shin-Ra Electric Power Company opened up Mako production to the world - the general public couldn't get enough. Life became so much easier, or so everyone preaches. They like to claim that energy yielded from the extraction of the lifestream has streamlined society and opened up new opportunities for all. Faster cars, impressive new technology and global domination go hand in hand.

But it's an unsustainable future. Just how long do they think they're going to be able continue force feeding the populace with false promises of prosperity before the Lifestream is consumed, the economy splits at it's seams and the Planet's entire ecosystem is destroyed? What then? What about the regular people, who can't afford to merely leave this planet behind? Nothing. They're left to rot and fend for themselves. ShinRa pretend they care, but as with all large corporate ventures; they're ethically corrupt.

Their advertising campaigns on billboards and posters that she used to see in Midgar proclaim the virtue of naked self interest; drawing on the pain and fear of those left in the wake of the war to influence the masses into blind trust and ignorance - that their lives are better off now and to seek energy sources elsewhere is inefficient for the needs of the population. Yet they conveniently neglect to inform the people of the destruction that their greed plays in the lives of the indigenous folk living in settlements that were deemed ripe for Mako Reactors. ShinRa do their damned best to stifle the stories that they're guilty of mass murder and environmental degredation; washing away these accusations with claims that the instance of mutating creatures is an example of evolution and biology in motion before our eyes and discrediting claims of human rights violations - arguing that the native tribes were unruly and violent in response to ShinRa's presence during an allegedly peaceful field trip to tour prospective reactor sites; they were left with no option but to open fire in "self defense". Bullshit. ShinRa are cut throat. They'll stop at nothing to maximise their profits; but just how stupid do ShinRa's board of executives think their customers are?

A warm hand touched Tifa's elbow, making her jump. Beside her, their new comrade. Aeris.

If Tifa had felt wholly mischaracterised in the Militia clothing, she'd need a dictionary to find a word strong enough to describe the mismatch of the slender arms poking out from under the monstrous shoulder guards and spritely green eyes peering through the visor of her helmet - appearing far less conflicted by their attire.

"Well then," Aeris circled her, dragging her nails across the buckles and leather straps across her back. She felt the heat of her proximity through the dark sweater. "If Tseng would've merely mentioned that ShinRa have a cohort of female recruits - I'd have gone along without a fight."

Tifa's cheeks burned and she stepped away, her chest pounded while she pretended to tie the laces of the heavy combat boots to buy her time to formulate a response. Had Aeris just given her a once over? That was incredibly forward... but welcome nevertheless. If only flirting came more naturally to her; a frustrating and unwelcome expectation of her from others based on her physical appearance - she has a hard enough time daring herself to be suggestive - the main goal being to avoid clamming up - nevermind recognizing in the moment when she was the object of another's desires. Those desires which belong to women, anyway. Afterall: Aeris may have meant that to be taken for face value - enlisting in a traditional male institute would certainly feel less daunting if knowing there was a retreat from the raging testosterone somewhere among the ranks.

"Uh-" Tifa stiffened when she looked up and met her gaze. She'd removed her helmet and now, a handful of ringlets framed her face with the rest of her hair tied into a bun. She looks _really_ good in uniform, even if she could do with a year in training. Don't say something stupid. Don't put your foot in your mouth. Don't get tongue tied over a pretty girl. Even if you can say the same about her. Gods - the way that belt clings to her hips like that... Tifa! Say something! She stretched her arms out - testing the limitations of the uniform. Desperate to steer around awkward silence. "N-not sure how they fight in these clothes. They're scratchy and I feel like a traitor."

The brunette tilted her head and arched her brow, now leaning on her elbow against the hull of the ship. The fabric cinched around her covered bosom. Her soft and plentiful bosom that Tifa absolutely wasn't looking at while indelicately revealed from the red dress with plunging neckline; as Aeris kneeled over a bound Don Corneo with a knife in her hand and a bloody threat for him spilling from her bright red lips. Lipstick that she had _definitely not_ envisioned stained on the inside of her-

"I'd have to agree; you don't come across as the sort to have played dress-up as a child."

Tifa snapped back into the present, snorting - whatever illusion of tension suddenly diffusing as soon as thoughts of her past arose. Of course she hadn't been. Not that Aeris would know that, though. "Mhm. You might say that."

Aeris crossed the room and threw herself onto a bunk; legs strewn in a decidedly non-conforming manner and her hands clasped behind her neck, "We can trade stories of childhood traumas if you want," She deadpanned, "-And bond that way."

She shook her head and smiled, narrowing her eyes a little while trying to make sense of this confident yet enigmatic woman lying in front of her. Making twisted remarks about her trainwreck of a childhood is usually her forte, so for Aeris to spout off a comment like that - maybe they have something in common after all. As if losing her mother when she was eight wasn't confusing or devastating enough; her father became preoccupied in his Mayoral career, too busy to guide her emotionally in her mother's absence. She believed, at the time, that her mother had gone to Mt Nibel. So she set off to climb the mountain herself, to find her. Cloud, whom she knew as her neighbor back then, had followed Tifa. When the rotten and rickety wooden bridge snapped, they both fell.

That was the first time she'd found herself severely injured. Her father found her with several broken bones and grounded her for weeks once her injuries had healed. He blamed Cloud, and forbade her from interacting with the weird, quiet boy next door. As the daughter of a man of influence, her peers ostracised him further. He didn't try to talk to her either, until he announced that he was going to leave Nibelheim to join the SOLDIER program in Midgar; bought into the dream as promised to all young men by the multi-million gil corporation that he would be find fame and success, such as emulated by SOLDIER 1st Class and General Sephiroth. And she, easily swept up by the insidious romantic notion that a girl needs a hero, made Cloud promise to come help her if she was ever in trouble.

She anxiously read the newspapers, eagerly watching for his name. Cloud Strife, SOLDIER and HERO; but she didn't hear from him again and she busied herself with her new love - mixed martial arts.

When the Mako Reactor on Mt Nibel began exhibiting signs of malfunction, ShinRa dispatched Sephiroth and a charismatic, black haired Casanova named Zack. He too was a SOLDIER 1st Class, though unknown to her how he could have possibly made rank in the institution. She picked his brains while she took them up the mountain toward the reactor, when Zack asked if she has a sweetheart in her life - she made mention of waiting for a blond SOLDIER to protect her. Zack looked on and muttered something under his breath about giving her his number should she want a tall, dark and handsome SOLDIER instead. Not that she gave him the light of day - she was well on her way to being able to slay her own dragons at fifteen, anyway.

She considered how best to reply to Aeris' suggestion, given what Cloud had disclosed during their first night in Kalm and just how greatly her version of the inferno differed from his - for one: Cloud Strife had not been in Nibelheim on the day that she'd led Sephiroth, Zack and a couple of grunts up the mountain; yet he insisted he was there...only to admit earlier on today that he had no memories of seeing her. And the information that Cloud did divulge to their travelling posse - how could he have possibly known?

It would be wiser to keep this to herself, for now. After all - how much can she trust her own memory? She woke up in Midgar with absolutely no recollection of the time span between attempting to use Masamune against it's master, and arriving there. It's his word against her own - who would believe her? Contradicting Cloud would complicate their fragile new dynamic as AVALANCHE - and possibly stir ill feelings with the woman in front of her, particularly if she is as fond of him as she makes out to be.

"-Or not," Aeris clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth, though her gaze was unremitting when her lips quirked, "I thought you might want to talk. No amount of make-up or botox could've fixed your face when Cloud took the helm of storytime the other night."

Shit. She saw right through that one; astute and blunt. Great. Are you certain she was a Flower merchant, and not a practicing psychologist? She sat tentatively and opposite Aeris on the bed and chose her words carefully. "Surprising as it may be - those memories don't inspire happiness."

"So what do they inspire?" Aeris shot back as she sat up on the bed - leaning into her now crossed legs and those green eyes picking up on every nuance of Tifa's body language. Excitement blossomed as Aeris' focus lingered on her arms, and fluttered down into her lap. _Got to stop looking at her lips._

She stiffened. Her skin prickled as her thoughts returned to reality, to the aftermath: weeks spent in a dingey Midgar clinic - transfusion upon transfusion to replace the amount of blood lost, and fighting off multiple rounds of sepsis from the open wound on her chest - paid in full thanks to an unknown benefactor. She'd hoped it had been Sensei Zangan, and sought to reach out to him once she was well. But with no contacts - and no plan once her temporary health insurance deemed her well enough for discharge, the thought to find him fell lower on her priority list.

She hadn't been on the streets in the slums of Sector Seven too long before she witnessed a woman yelling expletives at two troublemakers, and a man struggling to remove them from a bar. 'Seventh Heaven' had a nice sound to it. In a split second decision, she marched up to him and offered him help. Give her a job, and she would ensure that he would have no more issues with rowdy drunkards with no respect for boundaries. He looked at her with skepticism. Dressed in a tattered t shirt and dirty jeans, she could hardly blame him. However his doubts were guileful. The bar owner would've hired an untrained man in a heartbeat, to fill the position of bartender. Her employment hinged upon an agreement to expose her other assets. She reluctantly agreed, and begrudgingly wore the leather miniskirt and white tank. In between a rock and a hard place - she'd have to save up to replace her wardrobe. That was before she met Barret and Jessie.

"Pandemonium, mostly."

"That's never a bad thing," Aeris cupped her cheek in her hand; Tifa hesitating on her smirking lips for a second too long before finding her eye ablaze with intrigue again, "Well behaved women seldom make history."

In the most unnerving yet strangely welcome way - Aeris has a knack for working herself in. Or Tifa has a thing for feisty women who don't like being told what to do. Likely both. She does it namely by utilizing well timed, inappropriate comments dripping with sarcasm that appeal to her sensitivities. Though what with knowing how much she, herself, analyses others - she may as well be as honest as she can be while dancing with caution around the topic of Strife. For Aeris to share more than a handful of Tifa's own opinions that they've touched on while hiking through murky boglands - there's an implication that her past is just as fraught with misery as her own.

"While you make that sound inspiring, it doesn't lessen any of the pain from losing everything." Tifa replied as she mustered her thoughts, releasing her balled fists. She keeps her nails short, though through feeling anxious there are still marks left on the inside of her palm. She can feel Aeris looking at them and now she's feeling a tad exposed. Nervous habits mean her nails aren't as pretty as they should be. The silence implied Aeris was waiting for her to continue.

"Noone should endure that. Hard enough when natural disasters wipe out communities but...ShinRa's hands are covered in blood. And then to wake up here with not so much as a pot to piss in, no friends or help - and have every preconceived notion about Midgar shattered - is pretty overwhelming. It really shouldn't have surprised me as much as it did to see the majority of Midgarians living in the vice grip of poverty while everyone above the plate fills their vacation rental homes with Gold. The newspaper articles that made it to Nibelheim forgot to mention the slums and the other problems that exist because of ShinRa...problems that seem to spread like a rabid disease." Tifa spat, letting out her breath.

"Sorry you went through that," Aeris offered a small smile. She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth and her expression softened, "I'm an orphan too."

"I'm sorry I-" Her stomach knotted. So wrapped up in her own head she hadn't thought to make the conversation less one sided. Should she ask, or wait for more information? She wouldn't want to pry. Aeris doesn't owe her a backstory. Frankly, she'll grab the friendship offer with both hands as they stand now. Something about the Flower Girl made Tifa want to trust her. She felt familiar, somehow. "Did you loose them recently?"

"No," Her bangs shook around her face, lips pursing as she studied the colourless materia she pulled from a pocket. "Hojo murdered my biological parents... I don't know exactly why but he and ShinRa are fascinated by my mother and to a lesser extent, myself."

"Fascinated? Aeris he wanted to breed you with Red-"

Aeris' lips contorted - her smile disparaging, "They could have tried In Vitro Fertilization, absolutely. As if that rectifies anything - but this is Hojo."

Tifa felt nauseated - faint even, thinking back to the board hearing she overheard in the ventilation duct work. Hojo specifically stated that he needed to extend Aeris' bloodline to continue his research. Whatever their research entails - Aeris had no say over what was going to happen to her body. Hojo had sniggered with sinister intent; it simply wouldn't do for Hojo to follow protocol - oh no. He would degrade her in the most despicable act known to man first.

"Sorry I snapped back in the cell." Tifa offered. She fidgeted with the earrings in her pocket - wincing. Probably not the best time to bring up something as trivial as jealousy.

"You're fi-" Aeris' eyes flared wider and she grinned. "It's fine. You're close with him and I don't mean to intrude."

"I'm not close to him," Tifa answered quickly. Far too quickly; her cheeks were piping hot. "We're working together. Our relationship is more or less a professional one now."

"As professional as extremist fringe organizations can be..." Aeris teased, "-If you can't have a little fun at work..."

Tifa couldn't help but laugh a little at her misguided insistence - and persistence. She swatted Aeris' booted foot laying close to her trembling hand. "Messing around with Jessie's conical flasks and bunsen burners, welding torches and explosives is more my idea of fun."  
  
Blowing up ShinRa's creations with homemade dynamite was fun. She felt weary and heavy thinking back on the fond memories of late nights spent over the bar with Jessie. She could listen to Jessie talk for hours about molecular chemistry; in quanitfying the amount of thermite needed to melt the core of the reactors - Jessie's eyes would light up. She was so passionate and smart and eccentric yet so down to earth; approachable in that she could set her goggles down in one second and pick up the bar apron and serve the patrons of Seventh Heaven with a smile and a joke for the regulars in the next. There were late nights spent together in the darkened bar, in a bourbon haze where Tifa had wondered what it would have been like to close the gap between them and kiss her.

Aeris stroked her collar, in spite of the absense of her ribbon choker. "She was nice, wasn't she? Jessie?"

"Yes-" Tifa straightened, tearing her eyes away from the other woman's neck - Aeris' eyes were studying her intently. Picking her apart, with the same piercing level of focus over minute discretions in Tifa's body language as she had noticed her doing in Kalm. As exposing and intrusive as her gaze feels - she likes the feel of those green eyes on her. Really likes Aeris looking at her. Face burning, Tifa scratched her neck and waved dismissively into the air, "You'd have loved her. Funny, smart. Penchant for mischief."

  
"And a scientist." Aeris looked away briefly, smiling all the while. She bounced her foot against Tifa's leg, "Sounds like she was _really_ amazing. And like you had your hands full."

"The boys kept me busy. She kept me sane," Tifa felt a surge of something like excitement. The wistful look in Aeris' eye...She still felt sad, but the idle talk with the Flower Girl with a machine gun was helping. A lot. "I did have a cowboy hat, and brown matching leathers and tassles."

Aeris' lips twiched, before brandishing that electric smile. "Oh?"

Tifa nodded, smiling. She resettled herself on the bed, a little closer to Aeris' legs than she should be. "Part of this little fantasy I had growing up. I guided tourists up Mt Nibel before the fire. I thought the outfit would somehow help me feel more independent and free."

"I feel that. Clothing doesn't explicitly give you freedom - that comes from within," The brunette paused, rolling the materia between her thumb and forefinger. Dimples appeared on her cheeks with her grin when she looked up at Tifa through her lashes, "I can only imagine how good it would have looked on you - after all, seeing you in this-"

 _Fuckfuckfuck._ Tifa ducked her face into her hands quickly - shielding Aeris from the onslaught of heat emanating from her face yet again as a direct consequence of the compliment. Shit - her eyes...and those lips. Pearly white teeth just barely grazing her bottom lip. What is she doing saying things like that? This is hardly the time or place to instigate...instigate what? She has got to get ahold of herself - she's not some horny wound up teenage boy. Tifa combed her hands through her bangs while willing her heart and crotch to slow the fuck down. She's going to have to have words with her reflection later - on handling attraction. Stammering, she nodded at the materia. "W-what does that thing do?"

Aeris considered her, and her cheeky arched eyebrow relaxed. "It was my mother's. She said I'd figure it out, but I'm not so sure. Seems lifeless to me..."

"You will," Tifa said quickly, heart knocking against her rib cage again with a one-hundred percent chance of volleying Aeris' _nice_ demeanor back at her. "You seem like you know what you're doing with magic."

"Actually, I've never used it before meeting your mixed bag of scoundrels." A gentle crinkle appeared between her brows as she toyed with the orb - holding the pale white materia just before her face. "The only thing I've been able to do better than others seems to be-"

"Don't be so quick to diminish yourself. You grew Flowers in M I D G A R." Tifa scowled, immediately fighting back against the slight hint of self deprecation in Aeris' softened voice - slowly and deliberately pronouncing every syllable in the city's name, "Thats some feat."

Aeris' squinted and her lovely dimples appeared again. "How did you know about that?"

Shit. Did she misread the cues again? In the back of her mind, Jessie's voice rang between her ears - remembering one of the last times she'd sought advice from the Scientist. Unsurprisingly - more girl problems: A newcomer to the bar, a brunette with rich brown eyes and loveliest complexion - short pixie cut AND dressed in a suit. Exchanging shy smiles and hesitancy over the bar; fighting against the natural instinct to keep herself to herself, curious, Tifa tried her best to ask questions and create a dialogue - learning she too was new to town. While her clothing suggested her daily affairs kept her above the plate - she sought the comfort of "the grounded type". Every time she visited the bar - she offered to buy Tifa a drink along with idle talk about current affairs in the news, and trading snippets of their personal lives here and there. Each time, Tifa turned her down - she shouldn't drink while working and she felt she was likely mistaking kindness for something more, anyway. Jessie had just about decked her with a wooden chair once Tifa shared this tidbit; insisting she wouldn't have had anything to lose by daring to be bold if she so wanted to be.

_"Stop living up to your name like some sort of martyr, Teef." Jessie had cackled, and grabbed her shoulders before pulling her into a hug, "You could have anyone you want."_

If she's reading Aeris correctly... " _If you think she's flirting - she's flirting."_

"The flower that Cloud bought from you. He gave it to Mar- he gave it to me." Tifa squashed the squeak to the back of her throat. She could do this.

"I'm ever so glad he gave it a good home," Aeris beamed. She shifted, pulling her legs beneath her and leaned on her elbow - inching ever closer to her now. Tifa twitched; the position jostling Aeris' ringlets to flutter around her clothed chest.

"Flowers are a rarity back in that hellscape...would've been a crying shame to let such a thing of beauty wilt." Tifa shuffled closer, and allowed a smirk to take over her face before steering back to materia; she likes Aeris. And thoughts about their chocobo haired companion can take a back seat for one damn minute. This woman is light-years more intriguing than Cloud to her, currently, "You use magic better than all of us. Especially me-"

Aeris' fist slammed into her leg. She pulled her hand away quickly with eyes slightly darkened and her mouth hung open before she answered, "Shut up, you look like a goddess of war with flames wrapping around your fists-"

"Not half as tempestuous as you look hurling icicles at monsters and Turks like a fierce Snow Queen, I'm sure."

Uh - she hadn't meant to let that roll off her tongue so freely, fuck. Tifa, your gay is showing. Horrendously. The hair on her neck stood on end - emerald looking more evergreen and wide pupils follow Tifa's tongue, licking her lips before she cowers from the intensity of Aeris' stare. Heart pounding and in her throat. She's utterly bewitching. And rather than disappearing - Aeris' smile only got brighter.

"You're flattering me."

"Who, me?" Tifa darted between Aeris and her hands. She pursed her lips and smiled, abruptly shaking her head - the action freeing her hair from the unkempt bun and straining hair tie. She fumbled the strands out of her line of sight. Still grinning and her cheeks were aching - not without pulsing warmth beginning to pool in her lap; eyes itching to peel away heavy cotton trousers, straps and sweaters so she can see all of what her _many_ , previous stolen glimpses had not been able to reveal. Creamy and lightly freckled skin, what her breasts look like unmasked from black lace and oh _god_ her curvy and full, delicious hips that beg to be grasped and squeezed- "Not at all, nope. Well. Maybe a little..."

"Well then. I'm flattered," Aeris didn't drop her gaze.

She found herself picking at her boot knots, silently praying the conversation doesn't take an awkward turn... speaking to her is so much fun. "Hopefully you won't get sick of needing to heal me," Tifa offered sheepishly. Deep breaths.

"You managed before without me," Aeris countered - daring her, "I am sure you will do just fine knocking back a remedy while I do my thing. Can't let you lot with guns and swords have all of fun." She deliberately raked her eyes over Tifa's arms.

 _Oh, shit_. She felt like she was going to burst. The pace, the engaging banter. Aeris' wandering gaze setting fire to her body beneath this god awful uniform-

Tifa laughed and shook her head, "Never - You're formidable. If I was Don Corneo - doesn't bare thinking about."

Aeris' laugh bellowed against the backdrop of mechanical clunks and the infrequent humms and groans from engine of the ship. Her eyes lingered over her for another moment, "I would have done it, too."

"Don't know whether I would have been terrified or-" _Or incredibly turned on._ Tifa blushed. She was. Inexplicably and irrefutably, absolutely maddeningly turned on. Radiating a confidence that Tifa wishes she could possess - soft yet with a battle hardened grit and something ethereal about her beauty, an aura; Aeris' mere presence had an undeniable affect on certain physiological responses. "...I'd have helped clean up. If not fed him them after blending them into a daiquiri."

"Tifa Lockhart, you may be my perfect partner in crime." Aeris giggled. As if her voice wasn't smooth and easy on her ears as it is - her laugh. Oh. Oh she could listen to that again; listen to her giggle while she's hoisted on Tifa's back or chuckling deeply as a result of a dirty joke, giggling or even...moaning into her ear -

"You've got one hell of a lead foot on the gas peddle. I'm gonna recommend you do the get away driving," The wink got away before Tifa had the thought to stop herself.

Why deny it? Why should she extinguish this spark with the most disarming and wildly charming woman in front of her? Well. Setting aside timing and chasing a homicidal maniac hell bent on retribution - they can afford some fun. To feel something with someone. Still a few hours from shore and they deserve it. If Aeris wants it.

When Tifa looked back, Aeris was leaning into her space.  
  
"Not so sure I would trust myself at the wheel with you sitting next to me."

She could smell her now; her floral scent cutting through the sharp smell of industrial detergent suffusing the uniform. Her lips within kissing distance and her head tilted as Aeris seemed taken by her neck.

Tifa swallowed and wet her lips. Unable to tear herself away from Aeris' face any more; rosy cheeks and swollen lips, hooded lids - her eyes a churning and passionate green left behind in rough seas from a violent storm. Her voice offered barely more than a whisper, "Why's that?"

"Distracted driving kills, Teef," She grazed her fingers over Tifa's hand as she muttered the words; her gaze captured and Tifa feels like writhing while Aeris' breath hits her cheek.

She wants. Needs. About to come out of her skin; shaking breaths and throbbing - her underwear past salvageable. Wanting to pin her down on the sorry excuse for a bed but at this point - too wound up by the filthy promises written across Aeris' face now that she needs _something_. Needs relief, stimulation and release.

"So strong... powerful-" Aeris' traced shapes across her wrist, to her arm. Tifa lurched; she couldn't hold back the airy gasp that her touch seemed to rip from her lungs, or the moan that Aeris' hot breath on her neck pulled from deeply within. She's going to die here today - if not from frustration but embarrassment at the noises she's making. Someone outside of this room might hear her. Still, Aeris edged nearer still, her thigh wedging between Tifas; crawling closer, she smiles into her neck. Her lips feathered just below her ear, "-If you need a massage..."

The second her knee presses into her, pleasure rushes from her core and spirals beyond her spine and she _aches_ with desire. She wants Aeris inside of her. Now. A soft puff over her ear lobe and she surrenders in a heartbeat, twisting her head until their cheeks bump and she's on a precipice as their lips brush. _Oh gods yes!_

She falls back onto the bed - Aeris pushing her down into the mattress and kissing her with the same uncensored and feral urgency as she feels arcing between her legs. Tifa's hands fly up and grab her hips, pulling her flush - Aeris' one hand stroking her throat and the other working her way past her belt buckle. Sucking and flicking her pliant lips - tongues probing tentatively and oh lord, the way Aeris moans and growls into her mouth.

This feels - oh god she feels like this is everything she has been missing. This woman feels incredible on top of her. Needing, she weaves trembling hands under fabric - tugging her sweater and shirt out of her pants to get her hands on skin - Tifa palms her rib cage and Aeris groans against Tifa's neck. Feeling teeth, a zipper whines and Aeris' hand sinks into her trousers. She can't help but throw her head back, hissing as Aeris licks the welt on her neck. Shit .. the only thing that matters right now is feeling her delve into her knickers - combing past sodden curls. Losing sense of place and time; she hears her voice echo around the crew dorm - a shrill gasp swiftly swallowed by a moan that she hardly recognises as her own as green eyes bore into her soul - her fingers glide across her pearl so that she cries out when Aeris sinks, purpose driven, beyond her slick folds.

"Oh _f_ _uck_  -" Tifa's voice is all breath to her own ears. Aeris chuckles, and pushes into her. As far as she can, until they still. Feeling each other panting and pressed chest to chest. She looks up to a wicked grin. Aeris' chest heaving beneath the pads of her fingers, she slips her hand past the underwiring of Aeris' bra - savouring the softness to her breast and her heat. Tifa licked Aeris' lips. "Didn't tell you to stop-"

"You didn't tell me to anything," Her arched brow incites a surge of want. Her strong will and razor-sharp wit has her undulating around Aeris. She draws Tifa's gaze between them, and slowly withdrew her digits before slipping straight back in and out. Aeris gulps, "So hot, and wet-"

Tifa couldn't think for gasping and reacting, she rolled her hips the next time Aeris thrust into her - pushing their bodies together; Tifa clutched desperately onto her breast, rolling her hardened nipples only made Aeris respond in kind - her fingers curled and delivered ecstasy in each and every pass her fingers made against her at her deepest. It sounds messy and all she can smell is her sex coating Aeris' hands and soaking her knickers.

"Fuck fuck fuck," She screwed her eyes closed. Stitching straining between their hurried movements - her trousers are going to have fun containing her, she thinks somewhere in the back of her mind - back arching and her unable to keep her neck from lolling; pressing back into her hand as fiercely as Aeris drives into her, "You feel so good-"

"Sound so good-" Aeris nibbled her neck again, peppering kisses long her jaw and licking her ears, "Could come if I just-" She cut herself off and groaned - crashing her hips up against Tifa's ass and ground desperately into the fighter.

Thoughts of Aeris touching herself while fucking her floods her mind. Instead, fingers hook mercilessly, pumping her and a thumb drags wet circles, stroking repeatedly across her clit. So so close to losing herself and past caring about her volume now - she's burgeoning around Aeris' bold and confident rhythm; everything her body needed to send her rocketing into her climax.

Weightless and singing, in the clouds or the Lifestream or maybe another planet...the thumb writing love on her clit slows - she's soaring with Aeris' wrist clamped between her thighs but Aeris doesn't stop. She fights. Muttering encouragement into her shoulders, she drives harder and deeper - her fingers searching for something from her and finding it. Tifa feels like she's about to ignite, she hasn't got a choice but to bite - choking her cries as her body behaves like a puppet for the brunette - the pleasure just. doesn't. stop.

As Aeris eases, she slows and sucks on her earlobe. Tifa tosses her head to the side, basking in post orgasmic serenity. Pulse slowing and the tingling in her extremities fades. Guess she should probably release Aeris' arm-

"Ah, thank you," Aeris again adding flare to the mundane; dragging her fingers against Tifa and watching her squirm where she could've simply pulled her hands out of her pants. Oh.  _Oh!_

Could have, but she did not. Aeris drew her soaked fingers into her mouth -  slowly drawing her tongue in the V between her middle and index fingers - cementing herself in Tifa's conscience as truly devious and striking another match of thrumming desire; lighting Tifa's fuse again. The implication.

"Enough," Tifa heaved upward. With her arm wrapped around the smaller woman's waist and Aeris' legs wrapped around her hips - she finds herself on top now, settled between her legs and pinning Aeris with her arms above her head, "Let me taste you-"

Aeris drew her lip between her teeth. Tifa can feel her need behind the quiet impatience of her girating beneath, "What're you waiting for, a written invitation?"

Tifa leaned back on her knees. Jittery with excitement, she tugged the clasps of her belts and straps undone - looking back at Aeris' disheveled hair. Felt herself swoon while watching the woman below wriggle in anticipation, "Can never be too sure."

"Let me help you-" Aeris jumped, making light work of the knot in her laces - boots greeting the floor with a thud. She fumbled to shrug off the shoulder guards, and yanked Tifa down on top of her, "Might need to lose these..."

She relished the sensation of lying on top of her while Aeris diligently unstrapped the armor from her shoulders and tossed the leathers aside. Their bodies melding perfectly, gods - her rolling curves fitting so well against Tifa's own solid frame. Can she savour this moment, commit it to memory? Shit, here she goes again - capturing Aeris' lips she can't help but swipe her tongue along her bottom lip and swallow the moan she's rewarded with. Leaving her lips to nip the soft angle of her jawline; the hands toying with the seams of her sweater lift Aeris lightly off of the mattress and throw the garment across the room, leaving her eyes and lips exposed to a whole host of new possibilities... _oh god._

Her skin is something else. Smooth, soft and so warm. Pale and unseen by the sun in too long - breathtaking and compounded by the beauty of faded stretch marks across her thighs and scars of old incisions. While she's kissing those perfections, she can't tear her eyes away from her lace bra - fingers separated from her rosy nipples by mere fabric. Begging to be licked-

Aeris giggled. She drew her hand tantalizingly across the swell of her breasts and delved down into her cleavage - reaching for the front clasp. Tifa's can't breath for taking her all in and she doesn't even have her panties off yet. "See something you like?"

Tifa checks that she isn't drooling. No, of course she isn't. She's thirsty as hell, and just about musters a nod. She's staring, "Y-yess"

"Take it off for me," Aeris hushed. She didn't waiver from Tifa's gaze, "Take it all off."

She doesn't wait or need to be asked twice - Tifa grabs for the clasp and unhooks her - breasts spilling out and she dives forward. Aeris cries out, finally sealing her lips around one of her nipples and fondling its' twin with her other hand. Squeezing, rubbing - dragging her ragged kisses into her cleavage and licking the slope of the other. Aeris pulls her close - threading her fingers into Tifa's tangled hair and sounding _amazing._ She goes lower - needing to kiss and lick across the expanse of her ribcage, down into her naval and flicking her tongue around. Grinning like a fool as Aeris whines and writhes - trapped beneath Tifa and at her mercy now. She's going to make her feel _so_ good.

Down to her belt. Fuck - inhaling lungfuls of her scent as the buckle is ripped open and Tifa rapidly approaching a state of wanton intoxication. After peeling the trousers down her legs, she has to touch her ass. A squeeze and Aeris clenches in her hands. Looking up to give her a smile - she notes Aeris' mouth parting. Exploring further and wanting more, she hooks her fingers lightly inside Aeris' black panties; rewarded with another delicious sigh that goes straight between her legs. She reaches out - lightly stroking over the soaked patch of her panties. 

Aeris reeled, planting her heels down and tightening her grip on Tifa's shoulders, "Yes gods yes-"

She can't find the words so she chuckles softly. Watching her eyes flutter in and out of focus and the sound of her uneven and heavy panting - she slides her fingers under the damp fabric and feels. Feels how slick Aeris' folds are - how her body is screaming for Tifa with an unfettered desire. She hooks her fingers under the waistband, Tifa swallows hard as the soft thicket of curls so teasingly displayed through the lace is revealed to her.

Outside and sounding like heavy footfall, numerous pairs of boots hitting the ground. _FUCK._ Panic stricken and sweat running cold, Tifa jumped away and in front of Aeris who immediately tugs her bra closed and frantically attempts to collect her clothing. Tifa throws her sweater at her and heards her behind the door of the cabin. She's shushing Aeris, shaking and yet -  _giggling, "_ Quick, get dressed!"

"Trying! Got to be fucking kidding me," Aeris swore, tugging on her pants - the frustration evident in the lines across her forehead, talk about poor timing but this was utterly ridiculous. Aeris must feel robbed.

"Lieutenant, mobilize all troops not on detail to the Engine room. We have reports of casualties and a suspicious character on board. Hostile target." The footsteps marched past their door.

Aeris finished retying her braid into a bun and slumped, both awash with temporary relief as the voices faded; exchanging the naughtiest of grins. They were lucky that they hadn't been caught in an otherwise compromising position - they hadn't even bothered with locking the door! Heaven only knows how fast that news would travel on this boat...and then having to look their friends in they eye. Ha, yeah no thanks. Yet - the risk came with added excitement, now she thought about it.

"What's going on?!" Tifa strained to listen, her ear pressed against the door. She could no longer hear the ShinRa military personnel. But a suspicious character on board? That could only mean Sephiroth. She grabbed Aeris' hand and squeezed, "We've gotta go find the others-"

Aeris huffed and pulled Tifa back, up close and personal - something Tifa could get used to, "This isn't over."

She offered the flower girl a rogue smile and a promise - kissing her hand and mouthing the words, "later" as they pulled on their helmets and ran toward the metal staircase.


End file.
